


From The Top

by red_crate



Series: Gift Fics [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Thor’s expression goes hot, eyes traveling up and down Peter's body as he approaches. The attention feels good, almost like a kiss. “Whatever you want, you have it.” He holds out a hand in invitation.





	From The Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written a while back because Lav put the image in my head.  
> This was supposed to be posted yesterday. Sorry.
> 
> ALL MY LOVE to TheGirlWhoKnits for giving this fic a quick proof read for me.

 

Riding the adrenaline and victory of a fight well done, Peter strides into the room after Thor. He's already directed FRIDAY to make sure the two of them are left alone for the next hour, but he doesn't bother with the lock or privacy protocols. He's got just one thing on his mind. 

 

Thor sets Mjölnir on the coffee table before casually turning to where Peter is following him. He's got a smear of dirt on his cheek and his long hair is windswept, wild. His smile is as bright as the sun. “Peter,” he says as if they haven't seen each other in weeks, and he’s so pleased to be reunited. 

 

“I need you. Right now.” Peter already peeled off his mask. He hits the button to release the cling of his suit, silently thankful for Tony's genius. The fabric whispers to the floor, and he barely has to pause before he's naked except for a tiny pair of briefs. 

 

Thor’s expression goes hot, eyes traveling up and down Peter's body as he approaches. The attention feels good, almost like a kiss. “Whatever you want, you have it.” He holds out a hand in invitation. 

 

When Peter reaches him, he ignores the hand, instead placing one of his own on Thor’s shoulder. He uses it to push his momentum upwards. From there, it's easy to wrap his other hand in the thick of Thor’s hair and scramble up his body. Thor is thick as a tree and stronger than anyone Peter knows, which says a lot considering his usual company. Peter never once worries that Thor will falter under his weight. 

 

“Oh,” Thor says quietly. His hands come up to grip Peter's thighs when he gets settled with his knees hooked over his shoulders. Warm breath rolls across the inside of Peter's legs like a promise.

 

Reaching down with one hand while twisting the fingers of his other hand in Thor’s hair, Peter frees his cock. He tucks the band of his underwear below the base. It isn't comfortable, but it works. Peter's desperate to get off, and he's been thinking about this in vivid detail since he watched Thor swing that bad guy around and launch him into the nearest brick wall like he was flicking a piece of lint away. 

 

“Take it, please,” he begs as he holds himself. The tip of his dick is wet and he's so hard it almost hurts. Peter smears his precome over Thor’s bottom lip. 

 

He doesn't have to coax him, though. Thor opens up obediently; a deep sound of pleasure meets him. It vibrates deliciously around and through Peter's cock when Thor closes his mouth, sucking and pushing his tongue against the shaft. 

 

Peter moans brokenly, bowing over and pushing his hips until he's forcing Thor to take him deeper. “Please. I need...I need.” 

 

His balance shifts as Thor carefully lowers them both to the ground. Peter doesn't miss a beat, rolling his hips evenly as Thor makes himself comfortable. Once he's settled, Thor squeezes his hands around Peter's thighs before loosening to pet his fingertips up and down the outside. 

 

It drives Peter crazy, Thor’s easy acceptance and soft touches. He feels delicate even as he shoves his cock as far as it'll go into Thor’s mouth, until it hits the back of his throat. The choking sound Thor makes is perfect.

 

“I'm close,” he admits, carding his fingers through Thor’s hair until his palms cradle the base of his skull. The answering sound Thor gives goes straight to Peter's balls. It's nearly over right then. 

 

Thor slides his hands back up Peter's thighs and slips his fingers beneath the underwear. He gets two handfuls of ass. Peter lets out a whine when Thor slowly teases a dry finger over his hole, around the rim before pressing and tugging. 

 

He's leaking steadily down Thor’s throat, the fluttering of his muscles working to swallow it down spurring Peter closer and closer to the edge. Peter wants Thor to push that finger in, no lube and all burn, wants to tear himself out of Thor’s mouth and sit on his dick. He wants it all, but he's too close, too far gone to do more than fall into the ecstasy of orgasm, crying out loudly. His nails dig into Thor’s scalp. 

 

And Thor—beautiful, wonderful, loving Thor—swallows down every bit. He holds Peter close and works his jaw and tongue to make sure he doesn't miss any of it. When Peter slumps, muscles going loose and sliding back, Thor steadies him. He lowers Peter down until he's seated in Thor’s lap. 

 

“Ugh, so good,” Peter pants out before lifting his face up to Thor’s. He curls his fingers around Thor’s neck, tugging until their lips meet. He chases the taste of himself in Thor’s mouth. 

 

When they part, Thor sweeps his hands down Peter's back. “I love it when you do things like that.” He nuzzles Peter's cheek and says, “I love how you taste.” 

 

Peter will never get over how deep Thor’s voice is and the way it goes soft when he says things like that to him. He lays his head against Thor’s shoulder. He can smell the fight on Thor’s clothes and skin—sweat, dirt, blood, and all the endorphins. They both drink when it comes down to it, but they smell like effort and victory, like working together as a unit. They fit so perfectly together. 

 

He reaches down and presses the heel of his hand against the bulge in Thor’s pants. It takes a little more effort than it normally would for him to get the fly open, but he's still a little come-drunk. Once the fabric is out of the way, he's able to get his hand around Thor’s dick. It's thick and long, something Peter had eagerly worked himself up to being able to take the first time. He thinks Thor has probably ruined sex for Peter, that every other person he ends up sleeping with will be compared to Thor. 

 

He's a literal god, so it isn't exactly fair. But then again, Peter can't help how lucky he ended up with Thor actually reciprocating Peter's feelings. 

 

Peter mouths lazily at Thor’s neck and tightens his grip on Thor’s cock the way he knows he likes it. Twisting his wrist on the up-stroke and pushing his thumb around the head where Thor’s foreskin has slid down always gets Thor going. Peter listens to his quick heartbeat and harsh breath, the guttural noises he's making. 

 

Thor still has both hands on Peter, and he slips one of them back beneath his underwear. The pressure against his hole is light enough not to be too much. It feels like Thor is holding his place in a favorite book, ready to come back to it as soon as he gets the chance. 

 

“Later, you're gonna fuck me, yeah?” Peter asks, or demands, hard to say. He's tired, but he's not satisfied with the single orgasm, and he wants Thor chasing his own release as he pounds into him and slams that big cock into Peter over and over. 

 

Thor groans and squeezes his hold on Peter's ass. He swipes his thumb down the crease and over his hole,  _ petting _ him. “Absolutely, my love.” He tilts Peter’s face up with his free hand and kisses him deeply before wrapping that same hand around where Peter is stroking him. “Later though. I need to come.” 

 

Peter feels giddy, riding high on the beauty of Thor’s rumbling words and dark eyes. He redoubles his efforts, spreading his fingers so Thor’s caught between them. Together they work to get Thor off. For all of Thor’s strength and might, when he's worked up he's just like anyone else—it doesn't take too much to get him there. Licking along the sensitive skin behind Thor’s ear, Peter moans lightly, egging him on.

 

Like a shot, Thor is coming. Spurts of hot semen gush over their fingers, slicking everything and making an erotic mess. Peter smears it around, continuing to jack Thor off as his orgasm shocks through his system. “That's it, baby,” Peter murmurs, eyes closing as he settles more heavily against Thor’s chest. He slows his hand until he's merely holding the softening member gently.

 

The way Thor wraps his arms around Peter, holding him close and not caring about his armour or the come that is turning sticky between them, makes Peter sigh happily. He could stay here forever. 

 

Thor gives them several minutes to bask in the afterglow, but then he's rising, lifting Peter up as he stands. “We stink,” he comments without much care. He kisses the side of Peter's head and says, “I want to shower and then fuck you senseless.”

 

Peter giggles. “I should have told FRIDAY to give us longer than an hour.”

 

“Let them wait.” Thor kicks the bathroom door closed and sets Peter down carefully on the counter. He cups Peter's face between his hands. “You're mine.” 

 

“And you're mine,” Peter finishes their little saying, leaning forward until they meet in a soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
